


Smoove Criminal

by DannyBonamuffin



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Soft Wade Wilson, literally soft skin Wade Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyBonamuffin/pseuds/DannyBonamuffin
Summary: Peter and Wade are FWB.  One day Wade shows up....looking different.(Part 1 of Wade & Peter saga)





	Smoove Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> I've been very into Spideypool lately, so this happened.

Peter had just gotten home from a patrol of the city. He swooped to his window of his new apartment in Brooklyn, and closed the curtains to take off his mask.

His apartment was dark, but he sensed someone in the shadows before he turned on his lamp in the living room. (He lived alone.)

Peter, with his spidey sense, suddenly smelled tequila and Mexican food. With a sigh, he turned on the light and said, “Ugh, Wade! How many times have I told you to call before you-- OH MY GOD.” 

Wade was standing in his usual street clothes -dark jeans, dark T-shirt, leather jacket- but his skin was different. It was...smooth, flawless even. He even had a full head of hair. 

Wade lifted his hands defensively, “I know, I should have called but I wanted to surprise you. Isn’t this fucking nuts?”

Peter shook his head slowly and move toward him with his hands toward him, “What happened to you? Your mutation is stronger than anything I’ve ever seen. How did you reverse it?”

Wade met him in the middle of the room and put his hands on his waist, “You’re such a nerd sometimes, Pete. Who cares how it happened?”

Peter ran his hands over the exposed skin on Wade’s neck. It was so soft and flawless. He couldn’t believe it.

“Is it permanent?” asked Peter.

“No. See, I don’t have my healing power right now. I took a mutation suppressant. Everything will be back to normal in a few hours.” said Wade, taking off his jacket so Peter could touch his muscular arms.

Peter’s hands did just that and even slid under the front of his T-shirt a little to find very small very soft tufts of hair. He gasped, making Wade smile.

“Where did you get a mutation suppressant?”asked Peter.

“Well….Dr.Beast, actually.” admitted Wade.

“Hank Mccoy? He would never let you have that.” Peter said with a glare.

“So he mentioned he had some and I stole it. Big deal. He wasn’t even using it. Said he never hoped he needed to.” whined Wade, pulling him closer and cupping his ass.

Peter’s breath caught.

“You okay, Petey?” he smirked.

His eyes were clouded with lust, “Yeah...you shouldn’t have stolen that suppressant.” sighed Peter, touching up Wade’s chest under his shirt more. 

“You’re so soft…” Peter whispered, “I’m a little….”

“Hard?” asked Wade hopefully.

“Surprised.” laughed Peter, running his hands over his arms again.

Wade leaned down and kissed him nice and slow, but didn’t slip him any tongue, “I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t have stole it but I thought this would be more fun if I did.” 

Wade pushed his ass to press his body against him, “I came to you for a reason.” The thrusting of his hips gave Peter the idea of what this visit was about. He was hard as a rock.

“Just say the word, Pete, and I will bring you in the bedroom.” said Wade, smiling a little at the flustered shorter man.

Peter’s back hit the wall before he realized he was even being backed up. He looked up at Wade with half lidded eyes and was contemplating saying no to teach him a lesson about stealing.

Peter, however, was usually the one to be taught a lesson.

Wade began to stroke his newly softened hands over Peter’s hips and and thighs through his Spiderman suit. He was growling under his breath and pulsing his hips, waiting for the word.

“Okay.” said Peter quiet as a mouse.

“Okay?” Wade paused.

“Take m-” Wade picked Peter up immediately against the wall and pinned his arms over his head with one arm. He thrusted their hard dicks together through their clothes as he roughly kissed Peter. There were grunts and pants echoing in the empty apartment.

Peter had encircled Wade hips with his legs, licking back against his tongue greedily. Suddenly Wade held onto him and started to walk toward the bedroom, never breaking their steamy kiss.

Peter landed on his back atop the bed and noticed his suit was hanging over his shoulders. Wade had already used his stealth skills and unzipped it while he carried him.

Wade grabbed the bottom of Peter’s suit and yanked it off of him. 

He licked his lips at the sight of a muscular Peter lying there in nothing but a jockstrap with his hair sticking in every direction.

Wade took off his own shirt and leaned down to rub his soft cheeks against Peter’s thighs. There were more deep kisses, letting him feel the soft skin. 

Peter watched him through half lidded eyes intently. 

Wade’s kisses were moving up toward his jockstrap while his hands were sliding smoothly up and down his legs, letting him bask in how soft and warm his palms were.

“I know you are soft right now, but don’t….” Peter stammered, “go soft on me.”

He sat up and looked at Wade confusingly when he realized he wasn’t being touched anymore. Peter’s jockstrap was ripped off of him.

“That’s how it is, my little spider slut?” Wade cooed with a smile, stripping himself down to nothing.

Peter’s eyes roamed over his tight skin and beautiful muscles. This was a new version of Wade he’d never seen and it was exciting him more than he led on. 

Without needing to be asked, Peter slid to the end of the bed and assumed the position on his knees.

Wade grabbed a handful of his hair, “You can’t even wait to get your mouth on my smooth cock, can you Petey?”

Peter shook his head, looking up at Wade.

“Answer me.” He demanded, gripping Peter’s hair a little tighter.

A slight flinch came over Peter’s face before moaned, “No I can’t.”

“No you can’t, what?” Said Wade, cupping his face roughly with the other hand.

“I can’t wait to suck your cock….Sir.”

“That’s a good boy.” mumbled Wade, shoving his cock into Peter’s already open mouth. He pumped his hips quickly and deeply.

Peter choked as the back of his throat was fucked. He moaned around his cock anyway.

“Oh fuck Petey….” moaned Wade, looking down at him just devouring his smooth cock, “such a good slut.” 

He pumped in and out of him raggedly a few more times then started to pull on his hair, “Alright now, stop.”

Peter kept sucking, never looking away from his face. 

He tried to fight a smile as Peter kept sucking, “Okay, cut it out.”

Wade gasped, “I said Stop!” 

Finally Peter pulled back, smiling. He was pulled up to be roughly kissed again.

Wade’s hand softly gripped his throat, “You are having trouble listening today, huh?”

Peter’s hands were wandering across Wade’s skin on his torso and thighs. He was grabbed by the wrists and they were pinned behind his back with one of Wade’s hands.

“Ah ah. You don’t get to touch if you are a bad slut.” Said Wade, leaning into his ear close enough for his lips to brush his skin, “I think I need to punish you.”

Peter bit his lip and shivered. He wasn’t given time to protest before he was being bent over Wade’s lap, hands still pinned to his back.

All Peter could do was prepare for what was coming next. He felt a slap on his ass, but the hand softly rubbing his ass afterward felt so much better than usual.

He was spanked again, letting out a yelp followed by a moan.

“Mhm, that’s right. You don’t obey, you take your punishment, slut.” said Wade, kissing his back a few times between swats.

After he was done, Peter’s cheeks were bright red and had obvious handprints across them.

Peter was panting softly in his lap with his eyes squeezed shut. His hard cock was caught between Wade’s thighs. There were soft lips on his very inflamed ass, soothing and kissing.

“I love this ass. So perfect and tight, shakes just right when I spank you.” said Wade against his skin.

Peter sat up barely enough to look back at him. Wade let go of Peters arms and used that hand to grab him by the throat, “You want me to get you ready, Spidey Slut?”

“Yes sir.” panted Peter.

“Need me to fuck you?” Smiled Wade above him.

“Yes sir! Please.” He mumbled.

Wade then stroked his hand down Peter’s ass and over his hole. He stroked back and forth, teasing him. When a whimper came out of Peter, Wade choked him a little harder and began to finger him.

Automatic moans erupted from Peter’s throat, but Wade silenced him a little more with an even harder grip. He added another finger and started to scissor them, but removed them both just as quickly. 

He sat with his eyes closed, subtly thrusting his hard cock against Wade’s thighs.

The hand on Peter’s throat disappeared.

There was nothing for a moment but silence.

Wade’s two smoother-than-usual hands then pressed firmly against Peter’s ass cheeks to spread them apart. Then- TONGUE. 

“Oh fuck!” groaned Peter. Wades face felt so warm and comforting against him as an even softer tongue lapped against his hole.

“Ugh...ugh...ugh.” Peter breathed out a little noise with every thrust of the tongue.

“Mmm, you taste so sweet. Good boy.” Wade said, pulling back and pulsing two fingers inside teasingly.

Peter felt his cock rub against Wade’s beneath him when he moved his hip back against the fingers. A breathy moan erupted from his chest.

Wade moaned in return, “Okay, I think you're ready. “ He removed his fingers and stood, dragging Peter with him by his throat.

“Get on your hands and knees.” Ordered Wade.

Peter was released and he moved to do what he was told. By the time he was starting to crawl on the bed, he was pushed face down onto it.

“Hurry up. Don’t keep me waiting, Slut.” Said Wade huskily, slapping his ass a few times.

Peter assumed the position after he was let go and Wade grabbed the lube from the bedside table.

He began stroking his cock with the lube, staring Peter over and licking his lips, “That’s right, spread that sweet ass for me.”

Peter spread his legs a little further apart. He closed his eyes and waited with anticipation.

Suddenly there were hands on him again, touching his hips gently. The feeling of a cock stroking against his hole had Peter sighing and gasping.

“Shut up.” snapped Wade, putting a hand over his mouth, “Take my cock and don’t make a fucking sound. Not until I tell you to. Understand?”

Peter nodded, but moaned into his hand and received a hard smack on the ass as a punishment.

Slowly, Wade pushed his cock into him. He hissed and tightened his grip over Peter’s mouth. 

“Fffuck.” sighed Wade, “So nice and tight.”

Without letting him adjust, Wade started to thrust at a medium pace. After a minute of obedient silence from Peter, his mouth was released from the grip of a hand.

Wades hand moved down to hold Peter by the shoulder with one hand and his hip on the opposite side with the other. 

“Can I moan now?” whispered Peter through his teeth.

Wade slowed his thrusts and leaned forward to rub his face against Peter’s back. He reached his hand around to touch down Peter’s chest.

“Please? Let me make noise for you?” whimpered Peter, fighting back the aroused noises bubbling in his chest.

Wade purposely didn’t answer. He smiled and slid his hand further down Peter’s chest until he reached his cock.

“Please Wade.” gasped Peter. 

There was still no answer as Wade finally full on stroked Peter’s cock. Simultaneously his thrusts got slower and deeper, finding his g-spot.

“Wade!” moaned Peter through clenched teeth.  
“Fine, moan away you whore.” Wade said with an evil smile in his voice.  
“Ungggh” groaned Peter.

Their bodies slapped against each other violently. Wade stroked his ass lovingly as he slammed into him before letting go of his cock to give him a hard spank.

“Mmm!” moaned Peter.

“That’s right. Take it.” smiled Wade, spanking him again. There was a louder open mouthed moan pouring out of Peter’s mouth.

Eventually Wade eased up with his thrusts so Peter could prop up on his hands and knees.

Wade’s face leaned down to stroke his face against Peter’s back, “Mmm, you want to to cum with me, Pete?”

Peter looked back at him. He had blushing cheeks, messy hair, and his lip caught between his teeth, “Wade…”

“Cum with me.” whispered Wade huskily as he ravished his lips in a rough kiss.

Wade’s thrusts turned ragged and hard. He slid his hand back around to stroke Peter’s cock.

They moaned in unison. Peter started shaking his head slowly, “Fuck….”

“Yeah? Me too, slut. God, that ass is so good…” moaned Wade, “Be a good boy. I’m almost there.”

With a few more deep thrusts, Peter came first into Wade’s hand, sending him over the edge at the same time.

The room suddenly felt quieter with only the sounds of their heavy panting filling it.

He pulled out of Peter and got up quickly to wipe himself off.

Peter rolled over on his back and felt a small towel being thrown on his stomach. 

“Clean yourself up, slut.” said Wade, walking back into the living room to find his clothes.

Peter smirked and did as he was told but only slipped on his underwear. 

When he ventured back into the living room, Wade had his clothes back on, “That was...different.”

Peter came over to him and kiss his face lazily, “That was hot. You’re so fucking….soft.”  
Wade smiled at him and grabbed his wrists weakly in his hands to keep him from touching him, “You’re the one getting soft, Spidey.”

Peter rolled his eyes, “No I am not…”

Dropping his wrists, Wade leaned back, “You got to let me go now, I don’t think I have long left on this magic potion.”

“It’s not magic, it’s science.” laughed Peter.

“Whatever….I don’t want to be here when I turn back into a pumpkin….so…” he started toward Peter’s front door, but Peter stopped him right when he reached it.

He dove in for another deep kiss with Wade, “I don’t care if you change back.” he said huskily.

Wade smiled but gently guided him off, “I know, but I gotta get going. See you next week?”

“Sure.” said Peter, crossing his arms, looking obviously disappointed.

Wade checked him out one last time before opening the door, “See ya, Pete.”


End file.
